


No Oxfords Needed to Cuddle in the Rain

by AngelofDarkness



Category: Kingsman: The Secret Service (2015)
Genre: Cuddles, Cute Hartwin Cuddles, Eggsy in sweaters, F/M, Fluff, Harry in those, Hartwin, J.B in a little puppy sweater, M/M, Rain, Rainy Days
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-12
Updated: 2016-07-12
Packaged: 2018-07-23 12:30:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7463319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngelofDarkness/pseuds/AngelofDarkness
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rain pitter pattering against the window of their home, all Eggsy and Harry decide to do is brew some tea, kick off their oxfords and snuggle up on the sofa.</p>
            </blockquote>





	No Oxfords Needed to Cuddle in the Rain

The sound of rain dripping from the rooftop and onto the balcony was contrast against the sounds of rain absolutely pouring down from the sky above. Thunder and lightning rumbled far off in the distance, not close enough to be alarming but far enough away that the rumble was a pleasant sort of sound. A deep rumble of sorts that fit perfectly amongst the orchestra of rain on pavement, rooftop and window. London had been getting a lot of rain lately, and rather than getting caught up in it like he had the other day, post mission, Eggsy simply let Merlin know he and Harry would be taking the day to relax and enjoy the rain rather end up sad and grumpy outside. Merlin had happily complied, even making a joke that he and Roxy would stay inside, but Roxy loved to dance in the rain. By the time Eggsy had finished up talking to Merlin via their glasses, Harry had silently joined him on the couch, JB as well. With how it was situated, they had a nice view of the downpour through the large picture window. Setting the glasses on the end table, Eggsy scooted over to Harry, sliding his arm around Harry and resting his head on Harry's shoulder. Hand on Harry's stomach, drumming gently and without too much rhythm, the two are silent for awhile. Simply enjoying the pitter patter of rain, how in some instances the sounds are more akin to that of a shower running than an absolute downpour from the skies above. 

It's only after a few minutes of silence that Eggsy notices Harry Hart, devilishly handsome super spy, is still wearing his oxfords. This is complete contrast to everything else he is wearing. Loose pajama pants and a beige knit button up sweater. He seems relaxed, all around, except for his shoes. His shoes read business, while the rest of him says 'lazy day in the rain'. All Eggsy can do is snicker, get up and slip off Harry's shoes and set them aside, showing his socked feet. Since he was up anyhow, Eggsy strolled to the kitchen, and put some tea on the stove. A brew that was both his and Harry's favourite, especially on cozy little afternoons like this. After a few minutes of the kettle boiling, Eggsy poured the tea into their mugs; His a simple black one with white shapes resembling that of Mickey Mouse's head (a trip he had made with his Mum and Sister), and Harry's a customized mug that said 'Manner's Maketh Man', something he had gotten the older gentleman for their first anniversary

Mugs filled and walking back out to the living room, he set Harry's meg on a coaster next to the other, before retaking his spot on the couch. The rain outside had calmed for a few minutes, a break on the restless downpour that it had been.

 

" Radio says we'll be flooded by tomorrow." Harry glanced over at Eggsy, wearing the smallest of smiles that brought out the signs of his age. Eggsy loved it all. Gently tangling his fingers into Harry's, Eggsy let out a tiny hum of satisfaction.

" Looks like JB won't be gettin' a walk." JB let out a tiny whine from where he lay on the ground, in his own little green sweater. Eggsy leaned down enough to give the dog a few loving pets before he returned to Harry's side, all content and happy. 

" Hopefully the world doesn't need saving again, I do despise getting my suit wet." Harry commented thoughtfully before taking a sip of his tea. Thunder boomed in the distance, clear that in a few hours it would be lighting up the city in it's flashes of electricity and deafening booms. For now, at least they could relax and simply be happy, and cuddle in the rain. 


End file.
